A Kingdom of My Own
by snheetah
Summary: We know Princess Ivy wanted a kingdom of her own. But what really happened that turned her into the princess she really was? Was it the attitude of her older sister or was it because she was born to be bad? And who does she meet in prison?


**I don't own Sofia the First**

**Hey guys, this is my first Sofia the First fanfiction and I gotta say, I completely adored Princess Ivy. For an evil princess she was quite a rebel. Also, there will be a little surprise at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Sitting in her cold prison cell, a princess marked the days since she had been imprisoned. At the moment, she had been in this deserted prison for three thousand six hundred fifty days. She wouldn't be here if she hadn't been caught trying to overthrow her sister. She scoffed at the thought of her sister, sitting on the black and white throne that she didn't deserve.

A black and white butterfly fluttered close to her. Her blue eyes looked up at the butterfly and she held her hand towards it. "You are the only thing that I have left in my life my darling," she cooed at the butterfly who fluttered over to her index finger. The malicious princess smiled at her precious pet. Ever since she was little, she was gifted with the power to control a flock of black and white butterflies and dragonflies. How she gained that power was all in the past, and her sister despised her for it.

_Lily look _a high pitched voice came into her mind. _Look at what I can do. _

_Freak! _Another voice yelled into her mind that caused her to clench her fists. She tried to push those awful thoughts away from her mind but it was impossible. She groaned as she placed her hands on her black and white hair and paced around the cell. "Go away, go away," she muttered at her thoughts. But they just wouldn't leave.

* * *

**_I grew up in a kingdom far away_**

**_Where all was black and white, and sometimes gray_**

A queen had been blessed with a second daughter. She held onto her white bundle of joy and held it closely to her, consuming her with many kisses. The baby girl squealed at her mother's love and her blue eyes lit up whenever her mother smiled down at her. There was a knock on the door and the queen expectedly looked up, "come in," she called.

The doorknob turned and the king walked inside the room with his oldest daughter, Lily. The king had a smile on his face when he approached his wife. This was his first time coming into the chamber and seeing his second daughter. "She's beautiful," he said to his wife and looked fondly at his daughter. "What did you name her?"

"Ivy," the queen answered him with a smile. Then she turned her eyes to her oldest daughter who was standing at the side of the bed, next to her father. "Lily, would you like to meet your sister?" the queen smiled at her oldest daughter.

Lily, on the other hand, was not as ecstatic has her parents. Having a sibling meant that she was not going to get all of the attention, she was going to have to share her dolls. Share? She hated the thought of sharing with someone and she was not going to share with her new sister. Her green eyes bounced over to the white blanket where the baby rested. "I am going to play with my dollies," she simply said as she spun on her heel and walked out of the room.

The queen was surprised at her older daughter's reaction. Ever since she had been pregnant, Lily was excited about having a sister. What had happened to her?

"She will get used to it," the king told his wife.

* * *

The years passed very quickly and the queen was happy to see how quickly her daughters grew. Ivy was ten and ever since she could walk, she was being taught to act as a royal princess at court. Lily, who was thirteen, was trained well enough to graduate to the next level of her training. The queen knew what the outcome in the future would be. It was tradition that the oldest child would win the title as king or queen, and since Lily was the oldest, the title would go to her. Be that as it may, Ivy also had the chance to be a queen, just not at this kingdom.

She looked outside from the window of her bedroom and noticed her two daughters out in the wilderness. Lily elegantly held onto a fan in her hand while Ivy lied down on the grass. The queen wished that Ivy would focus on her studies but she was more focused on having fun.

As she lied there, Ivy began to poke a daisy as it swayed back and forth when she touched it. Lily looked at her and sighed, "you know Ivy, you are never going to be a queen if you keep acting like a child."

Ivy scowled but ignored her sister's sneer. She was a child and her job was to have fun and she was not going to let anyone take it away from her. Her hand reached towards the daisy but as she was about to pluck it, a peculiar looking butterfly fluttered towards it. Ivy perked up when she saw a black and white butterfly with glittering wings looking at her. "Strange," she said as her small fingers lingered over the butterfly.

Having heard her, Lily marched over to Ivy and waved her fan over the daisy. "Will you quit stalling?" she yelled at her.

"What did you do that for?" Ivy stood up on her feet, "there was a butterfly there."

Lily smirked at her sister's innocence. "Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "that freaky looking one?"

But Ivy didn't think that the butterfly was freaky. It was very beautiful...and mysterious. She ran over to the spot of the grass where the butterfly rested, watching their argument. When Ivy approached, it did not move. Ivy held her hands towards the butterfly and it rested on her hands. What happened next shocked her. There was a bright light beneath the butterfly's legs, shining in Ivy's hands. Ivy gasped and released the butterfly. She clenched her hands but the light got brighter when she did. She opened them and a black and white butterfly appeared.

"Wow," she whispered. She moved her hand in a circle and the butterfly followed her motion. Then her eyes bounced over to her sister, who was continuing to practice waving her fan, and a mischievous smile appeared on her lips. She opened her other hand and another black and white butterfly appeared. Then, she thrusted her arms forward and the butterflies flew over to her sister.

The butterflies rested on Lily's fan, but what they did was truly shocking. The pigment from the fan was drained and a black and white color replaced it. "Huh?" Lily looked at her fan, "oh shoo, shoo," she flapped her fan in the air and the butterflies flew back away and rested to the steps of the kingdom. "Where did they come from?"

"From me," Ivy said as another butterfly appeared at the tips of her fingers and allowed it to fly over to the kingdom.

"Ivy stop!" Lily ran and grabbed her arm but it was too late. The third butterfly landed on the steps of the kingdom and it gradually turned a black and white color. "What did you just do?" Lily shouted at her.

"Having fun," Ivy answered, "which is a word that you don't know."

From that first moment when they butterflies landed on the steps of the kingdom, it turned black and white and it could not be changed to its original color.

* * *

_**My charms were the greatest ever seen**_

_**Yet still they made my older sister queen**_

Sixteen was supposed to be a wonderful year for Ivy. However, she had not been happy ever since her father had passed away two years ago. As years had gone by ever since she was little, her father had been the one there for her. That didn't mean that she despised her mother being with her sister for the quantity of the time. Her mother was another important teacher in her life. She appreciated her mother taking the time and teaching her the important concepts to being a queen, but at the moment, she was spending a little too much time with Lily.

_She is nineteen_ Ivy bitterly thought as she sat alone at the dining room table _she is supposed to know these duties by now. _She looked up when her sister walked into the dining room. "Don't eat too much Ivy," Lily sneered, "no one likes to see a fat queen."

Ivy got up from the table and looked at her sister. She placed her hands in front of her and gave her sister a serious look. "If you may have not noticed Lily dear, there was no food on the table. After all, it's six in the afternoon." She looked up and down at her sister, "we should probably be getting ready. The princes will arrive shortly. We should look our best and not like..." she looked at her sister's robe, "_that_."

With a smirk, she walked out of the dining room, letting her sister fume behind her.

* * *

The time had come for the sister's to meet the princes from kingdoms around the world that had traveled to meet the two princesses. "This is your big day," the queen said to her two daughters. She grabbed their hands and kissed their cheeks, "you two have come such a long way," she spoke as tears formed in her eyes, "your father would have been very proud of you."

"Of me, or of Ivy turning the whole kingdom black and white?" Lily snapped.

Ivy rolled her eyes at her sister's question. Her mother was about to say something to Lily but Ivy beat her to it. "I think we can see which one of us is worthy enough to be a queen."

"Now Ivy," her mother said, "you know the law."

Of course she did. And she hated it. Her sister didn't deserve to be queen. Her sister was nothing but a spoiled woman who wanted everything to herself. Why didn't anyone see that?

The doors opened and two black and white thrones stood in front of them. The two sisters walked in sync towards their thrones and they faced the royal court. "I now present to you, Princess Lily, Princess Ivy, and Queen Elizabeth," the majordomo of the court announced the presence of the princesses and the queen.

An applause scattered through the room as both Ivy and Lily bowed to the crowd. The applause subsided as the queen looked around the room with a smile on her face. "I am pleased to say that in just a few short minutes, we will be presenting the royal princes from all over the world." She looked at the guards and gave them a nod with her head, indicating them to open the gates.

Lily leaned close to Ivy. "How about this dear sister?" she whispered to her, "whichever one of us chooses the prince first, she becomes the queen."

Ivy liked the idea but she wasn't stupid to realize that her sister was going to cheat at this game. "Come what, come may," she said to her sister.

"Where did you hear that from?" her sister asked.

"_Macbeth_," Ivy answered and turned her head to look at her, "at least one of us was paying attention in British Literature." She quickly turned her head to the gates as the princes walked in and right away, her eyes caught a dashing young man with fair skin, auburn hair, and addictive green eyes.

Lily noticed at whom she was looking at. "He's way to old for you," she whispered at Ivy.

Ivy frowned._ Why must she spoil everything?_ she bitterly thought. She felt the urge to release one of her black and white butterflies at her sister but she controlled herself. Now was not the time to be immature at the royal court. She faced her sister and her jaw straightened, "I do not care what the law is," she said through gritted teeth, "I am going to be the queen of this kingdom and you are not going to stop me."

She turned on her heel and marched down the steps from the throne. She noticed her mother's eyes and everyone else's eyes on her but she did not care. Her sister did not deserve to be queen! Ivy marched into the courtyard where she would usually go to clear her mind. The bright sun blinded her face and this where she realized something. Her sister always wanted the bigger and the better things in life. If her sister was going to be queen of this kingdom, then Ivy was going to make sure that it never happened.

She held her arms in the air and a swarm of black and white butterflies surrounded her. "Go my darlings," she said to the butterflies, "destroy everything that my sister desires." So they went, wherever they settled everything turned black and white.

Ivy heard a gasp behind her and she turned around. "Ivy what are you doing?" her sister screamed.

Ivy turned and gave her sister a satisfied smirk. "I am getting what I wanted," she said, "and that is a kingdom of my own!" She saw the handsome young prince that stood next to her mother. She noticed the awed look on his face and that satisfied her.

Lily placed her hands over her mouth as the butterflies turned every single living thing black and white. "What have you done?" she yelled. "What are you standing around for?" she looked at the guards, "get her!"

That command surprised Ivy. She retreated but two guards closed in on her and grabbed her from her arms. Ivy struggled to free herself but their grip was too tight.

* * *

_**They caught me and without a trial**_

_**Marooned me on a desert isle **_

And this is where she was right now. Ten terrible years stuck in this small cell with no sunshine. _Take her far, far away. I never want to see this...WITCH again!_ her sister had yelled. Ivy assumed she was a witch due to her ability to conjure butterflies. _Do not worry dear sister _she thought to herself, _when I get out of this prison, I will make sure to have my very own kingdom_.

The gates of the prison opened as two guards walked inside, whilst holding a prisoner. They placed the criminal in the cell next to her and left the room. Now that she finally had a cell mate, Ivy was more than intrigued to get to know him. They again, he did look rather familiar. He had auburn hair, fair skin, and those intriguing green eyes.

She got up from her seat and slowly approached him. "Pleasure to meet you," she curtsied to him.

He looked up at her. A small smile formed on his lips at the sight of the beautiful but dangerous princess. "Likewise," he told her with a nod of his head, "have you been here for a long time."

"Ten years," she answered him, "you can say that I am a senior here but..." she shrugged, "I've been rather lonely."

"What were you incarcerated for?" he asked her.

"I wanted to overthrow my sister so I could have a kingdom of my own," Ivy answered, "what about you my dashing young prince."

He chuckled at her flirtatious comment. "Looks like we had the same idea. I wanted to overthrow the Queen of Arendelle but her dim-witted sister got in the way."

"Hmm," Ivy nodded her head, "we had the same plan indeed, but sisters always have to spoil everything. What might your name be?"

"Hans of the Southern Isles," he introduced himself to her with her with a bow, "and what is your name my fair lady?"

Ivy blushed at his question. _Manners and a handsome prince _she thought. "Princess Ivy," she introduced herself and placed her elegant hand on his gloved palm and he kissed her, "princess of a black and white kingdom," she answered before the black and white butterflies swarmed around her and she disappeared.

Ivy looked around at her new environment. She was not in the cell anymore but in a room, inside a castle. Her head turned and she noticed a blond haired little girl with a sparkling tiara on her head wearing a white nightgown while looking at her. "Where am I?" she asked the young girl.

"What is this place?" Ivy questioned.

"You're in Enchancia," the little girl told her.

"I am?" Ivy looked around. _That sounds like a kingdom. Now is my chance. Right after I get rid of this little girl _she thought and turned her attention back to the little princess.

* * *

**The End. **

**Hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
